Things You Don't Know
by My-Little-Samurai
Summary: Kyo’s life takes a drastic turn when he finally realizes how much Kagura really loves him. [KyoKagura]


Summary Kyo's life takes a drastic turn when he finally realizes how much Kagura really loves him. Kyo/Kagura

* * *

Author's Notes This idea just kept on running through my head and now I finally had the chance to write it down. This will focus mostly on Kyo and Kagura. There will be no side pairings and Tohru won't be an essential character, so if you're looking forwards to some Kyo and Tohru bonding you won't find any hints of it in here. Also, this may seem similar to my one-shot because Kagura will once again refuse to see Kyo. I don't know why, but I think that's the most realistic way for Kyo to realize how much Kagura really means to him. No one, I repeat, NO ONE will go with Tohru in this fic. The relationships with Tohru are all platonic. There will be hinting of Kyo/Tohru, but that will NOT happen in this fic.

* * *

**Things You Don't Know**

_Chapter One_: _Valentine's Day_

Kyo gingerly walked around the school, a strange foreboding sensation wrecking his body. It was February fourteenth, meaning it was Valentine's. If Kyo was any regular boy, Valentine's day wouldn't be as stressful and disastrous as it was for him because not every other boy had a Kagura chasing them down. Kyo hasn't bumped into her yet and he probably wouldn't bump into her until school ends, so for now he was safe. Kyo felt goose bumps for on his skin when he heard huffing breath and heavy footsteps behind him. Expecting the worst, Kyo turned around with a frightened look written all over his face.

"Kyo-kun!" Kyo let out a big breath when he saw that it was only Tohru. Her hair waved around her body as she pulled into a sudden stop. She smiled up at him, picking at the end of her mid thigh length skirt.

"What do you want?" Kyo growled. He really wasn't in a good mood.

"Ah, I was looking for Kyo-kun and I finally found him! Happy Valentine's day! I know you don't like chocolate, but here you go anyway! I hope you like them!"

"You idiot, you used up your salary again didn't you."

Tohru's face blushed red as she continued to pick on her short skirt, shuffling slightly under Kyo's intense glare. "Um… I was just passing by the chocolate store… and, um, I couldn't resist! I love chocolate and I wanted to share for Valentine's day! My mother always bought chocolate for everyone on Valentine's day. She once told me that it was her favorite holiday ever!"

Kyo ruffled the brunette's hair as he pocketed the small box of chocolates. Even though it was small, it still meant a lot to him. "Oh no! Sohma-san! I have to give him his chocolate!"

Tohru began running once more as she searched the school for Yuki, who was currently trying to avoid any potential member of the Prince Yuki Sohma Fan Club. Kyo scoffed at the retreating form of Tohru and continued walking down the hall in the opposite direction. He would never understand why or how people could actually enjoy Valentine's day, it just seemed like another regular day to him. Nothing really special happened on Valentine's day. Kyo suddenly stopped, there were footsteps behind him. He knew he shouldn't be so paranoid, but Valentine's day always arose such feelings within him. Valentine's day was the one day a year when Kagura was more violent than usual, pummeling him into the ground until his body went numb.

Kyo didn't turn around, he only walked faster. The footsteps behind him grew louder and heavier as they tried to match Kyo's pace. Kyo moved faster, step after step, afraid of looking behind him.

"Kyo-kun!"

Kyo screamed as he was tackled to the ground. Screaming even louder, Kyo held up his hands in defense to the inevitable beating he was to experience.

"Kyo-kun? What's wrong?" Kyo opened his eyes to see that the one who tackled him was NOT Kagura, but the ever smiling Momiji.

Kyo felt a blush threaten to creep onto his cheeks, but before it was able to show he shoved Momiji off and turned away. "What do you want?"

"Did you get chocolate? Huh, Kyo-kun? Did you, did you?" Momiji danced around Kyo while waving around the few boxes of chocolates he had received. "Look, Tohru-kun gave me a box and three other girls in my class! I have so many chocolates!" The blonde smiled brightly as he shoved the boxes into Kyo's face, happily gloating about his chocolate.

"Yeah, that baka Tohru used up all her money again."

"You say that, but you know you really appreciate it!" Momiji twirled around as he clutched the boxes against his chest.

"Oh, there you are Momiji-chan!" Two girls approached the two cousins with a light blush across their cheeks. "Please accept this Momiji-chan."

"Chocolate! Yay! Thank you very much! Hey, hey, let's play tag! Okay?"

"Sure."

"See you later Kyo-kun!" With that the preppy little blonde left Kyo and chased after the giggling girls.

Kyo shook his head as he continued his way. Today, it just felt like he was bumping into everyone. This got him to thinking who was next.

Kyo rounded a corner and was met with a strong fist against his face. Grunting he took a few steps backwards and glared at the assailant.

"Haru!" Kyo gasped out loud. It was pretty obvious that Haru was in black mode, but what could have gotten him into this mode.

Kyo didn't stay around any longer because he didn't want to have the fight. It was a long day, he was tired, and there was one more period left. He didn't want to appear in the classroom all beat up and sweaty.

"Man, this just isn't my day." Kyo fisted a hand and punched the wall as he was able to finally reach his classroom. "This is the last class… last class."

* * *

Kyo quickly walked down the streets, desperately hoping that he wouldn't bump into Kagura. He safely made it three blocks from the school, there was only six more blocks left. Kyo panted as he leaned against a fence. This was so tiring.

"Kyo-kun!" Two voices called after him. "Sohma-san and I wanted to walk home with you today!"

"Tohru-kun?"

"Just let us walk with you, baka neko, it's not like you're going to die from it."

"You're just going to slow me down. Kagura might come any minute…"

When those words left his mouth, a solemn look seemed to pass over Yuki's features, but it was gone before he was certain it was there. "Fine, if it'll make you feel better we'll walk fast. Honda-san, you'll have to walk fast. Are you okay with that?"

"Don't worry about me!"

Kyo glared at the two before he stared walking away, the two behind him walking just as fast to keep his pace.

They made it home in no time with no incident. Kagura hadn't appeared and Kyo was making his last minute sprint to the house.

"I'm safe! I'm safe!" Kyo ran into the house without noticing the small package on the patio with his name on it. Tohru smiled as she too went into the house not noticing the small, seemingly insignificant package.

Yuki walked towards the package, picked it up, and sighed.

"Kagura-chan…"

Looking down on the small slip of paper, he sighed once more as he slipped into the house.

_Dear Kyo-kun, _

_I know you don't like chocolate, so I decided to give you something different. I hope you like it._

_Kagura_

**To be continued…**


End file.
